The invention relates to a drying device for a drying between inking units of a printing machine and a system with said drying device. Further, the invention relates to a method for operating said drying devices.
It is known from the state of the art to intend drying devices between the inking units of a printing machine in order to dry the colouring agent applied to the substrate. Further, it is known that the drying capacity of the drying device is adjusted by an operator. In one possible embodiment the drying device can be equipped with a blower, which supplies air into the direction of the substrate during drying. From the state of the art it is known that the operator can adjust the blow air speed and/or blow air temperature individually. With solvent based colouring agents the air supply used for drying is also used for discharging/diluting of solvent vapours. High requirements are made during the printing process of the printing machine to the adjustment of differently constructed drying devices. Already during adjusting of the printing machine the operator has to carry out adjustments at the drying device in order to be able to produce the required quality at a particularly small amount of time and number of waste runs. An adjustment of the drying capacity chosen too high requires not only a high energy consumption but hereby, disadvantageously, also the printing process can be negatively influenced. An adjustment of the drying capacity chosen too low has to be avoided since otherwise the risk of spreading the recently printed substrate is created during the transport over the rotating cylinder.